Les petits moments de la vie
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Traduction ! Une collection de petits moments entre Ciel et Elizabeth, basé sur leur passé, présent et futur. Sebastian peut-être inclus aussi. Ciel/Elizabeth
1. Chapitre 1 - Disparaître

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteur : Ces chapitres ne sont pas reliés entre eux (sauf l'exception du chapitre 3 et du chapitre 4). Sinon, chaque chapitre peut être lu à part.**

 **Notre de la traductrice : Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Avant toute chose, ceci est une traduction de la fiction " Life's Little Moments" de NickeltheRed, une excellente auteure ! Bien évidement, cette traduction a été réalisée avec son accord ~ Avant de commencer, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à quel point il était difficile réellement de traduire une histoire qui ne vient pas de vous. Sans compter les expressions anglaises à remanier pour coller au Français ... Tout le long de la fic, j'ai choisis volontairement de laisser les titres de noblesse en anglais (c'est quand même plus classe) Mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! J'ai prévu de traduire plusieurs fanfictions de cette auteure et celle-ci m'a beaucoup plu à la première lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message (voir même à aller discuter avec NickeltheRed qui est vraiment adorable, si vous parlez un peu anglais). **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand elle sourit, ça l'impressionne qu'elle puisse vivre dans ce monde sans être tâchée par ses maux.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas, son sourire est la seule chose qu'elle a laissé pour le protéger de sa vraie nature.

Ce qui est ironique puisqu'il a voulu faire de même.

Quand elle sourit, il lui sourit aussi.

Et quand il se détourne d'elle, le gentil petit sourire sur son visage disparaît parce qu'il ne croit pas que la joie qu'elle possède puisse encore l'atteindre.

Il lui accorde que ses intentions soient sincères.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le moment où son dos lui fait face, son sourire n'est pas la seule chose qui disparaît dans le néant.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Chat et Souris

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Vous avez été quelques-uns à lire le premier chapitre, ça me rassure sur l'idée que ça ne déplaît pas totalement ! Je compte bien poster un chapitre tous les jours jusqu'à la fin du mois, j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

Elle boudait et gémissait doucement, forçant les larmes à apparaître dans son regard exagéré et implorant.

Comme d'habitude, pour s'épargner lui-même l'une de ses crises de colère enfantines, il soupira et accepta son idée de jeu.

Elizabeth était prête, avec un sourire innocent. « Très bien, tu te souviens des règles, Ciel ? »

Il acquiesça simplement et fit face au mur le plus proche, levant ses bras. Cachant son visage dans le pli de son coude, il commença à compter « 1... 2... 3... »

Bien que momentanément aveugle, il l'entendit détaler hors de la pièce, vers le couloir de gauche.

 _Le salon très probablement._

Sa recherche à court terme prit fin quand il atteint les rideaux derrière le vieux canapé. Quand il poussa le tissu sur le côté, elle rigola. « Tu m'as trouvé ! »

Il sourit. « Je te trouverais _toujours_. »


	3. Chapitre 3 - Impulsivité : Partie I

Kuroshitsuki/ Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : La fin de l'histoire vue par Ciel**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre a été donc été découpé en deux parties, le reste sera donc le chapitre 4, selon le point de vue de Lizzie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi gourde, Elizabeth ? » Ciel souffla violemment, alors qu'il regardait les éclats du vase cassé, le tapis trempé. « Tu peux être tellement impulsive, en tournoyant ainsi ou comme ça ! Tu as besoin de regarder ce que tu fais davantage ! »

Sebastian ne fut pas guère impressionné par le choix des mots de son maître. « Jeune Maître … les accidents arrivent. » il voulut apaiser.

Elizabeth attendait là, regardant Ciel.

Et bien évidemment, le tempérament de feu du Compte fut submergé par la culpabilité à sa vue. « Sebastian, laisse-nous et que le thé soit prêt dans une heure ».

En se courbant, le majordome obéit et disparut.

Lui offrant une main, Ciel tenta un compromis. « Lizzie, aimerais-tu jouer une partie d'échec ? Je serais heureux de t'apprendre encore. »

Ciel avait été furieux contre elle avant, évidemment. Depuis qu'il est revenu il y a des années, il est devenu froid et impatient avec sa folle énergie, contrairement à comment il agissait envers elle, enfant.

Mais cet événement, en effet, s'avéra être différent.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Impulsivité : Partie II

Kurositsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments apaprtient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : La fin de l'histoire vue par Lizzie**

 **Note de la traductrice : Et voilà la suite et fin de ces chapitres couplés. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai adoré cette fin et j'ai juste envie de crier "Bien fait !" N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mais cet événement, en effet, s'avéra être différent._

C'était pardonnable.

Mais inoubliable

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth s'étirèrent dans un autre sourire, celui-ci reconnaissant, plutôt qu'hyperactif. Elle autorisa sa main à glisser dans la sienne pour qu'il puisse la guider devant le plateau de jeu.

Bien qu'à chaque étape, ses derniers mots résonnaient au fond d'elle. « _Gourde ? Impulsive ?_ »

Il commença à expliquer les règles, bien qu'elle demande soudainement. « Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant, my lord? »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux en entendant son titre formel, mais choisit de lui répondre, « ... Très bien. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Ciel fixait l'échiquier, avec respect.

Il savait que c'était son tour, il n'y avait pas de moyen de le contourner. Le bout de son doigt porté doucement et avec réticence vers son dernier Cavalier Noir encore debout, signalant à Elizabeth qu'il avait terminé son tour. « Échec ».

Il regarda avec beaucoup d'incrédulité, sa fiancé levant son propre Cavalier Blanc, le plaçant au même carré que son propre Roi. La fine pièce couronnée tomba avec un tranchant _clack !_ à son contact.

« Et _je_ crois, cher Ciel, » elle insulta presque, « que c'est un Échec et Mat. »

Il cligna des yeux.

Elle pencha sa tête avec douceur, disant, « Tu sais, je crois que ton défaut a été d'être trop _impulsif_ au début du jeu. »


	5. Chapitre 5 - Ses yeux le chante

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life 's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Commentaire de l'auteure : Un drabble humoristique !**

 **Commentaire de la traduction : Petite discussion entre Lizzie et Sebastian ~**

* * *

Ciel s'éloigna de la table. « Sebastian, assiste Lady Elizabeth puis escorte la à la salle à manger pour déjeuner. »

« Bien sûr, my lord »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

Comme il pendit son manteau automnal au grand porte-manteau, Sebastian regardait la jeune lady lui faisait face.

« Faire quoi, Milady ? »

« Tu ne le quittes jamais d'un instant, » clarifia t-elle, « pas même Tanaka n'était resté si proche de lui quand nous étions jeunes. »

« Oui, mais, je vais rester loyal à mon Maître jusqu'à la fin. C'était sa dernière promesse quand il m'a engagé. »

« Mais, _quelle_ promesse ? »

Elle préféra attaquer directement sur ce sujet clairement afin d'obtenir une réponse.

Ainsi, juste pour l'apaisement de l'inattendue, simple curiosité de Lady Elizabeth envers lui, le majordome suggéra avec une humble expression, « Dans ce cas, peut-être que Milady et moi-même devrions passer plus de temps ensemble également. »

« J'aimerais vraiment ça, Sebastian. » lui dit Elizabeth tout en lui lançant un sourire qui sembla le rassurer. « Et peut-être que si Ciel te laisse … tu pourrais te joindre à nous pour la messe à l'église Dimanche, de temps en temps. »

Et pendant ce temps-là, elle plia ses mains derrière son dos, tournant sur elle-même. Et légèrement, elle fit un pas en direction de la salle à manger, ses yeux émeraudes luisant d'une éclat particulier.

Sebastian fut laissé en arrière, momentanément sous le choc. Il reconnu ce regard.

Ce n'était pas l'un de ses typiques regards remplis d'innocence. En tant qu'être qui prévalait des pêcheurs, rebelles et païens, il était accoutumé à _ce_ regard.

… Celui qui chantait pratiquement (silencieusement) la phrase « Je te met au défi ».


	6. Chapitre 6 - La semaine qui suivit

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yono Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Dans mon esprit, cet événement prend place sur les terres des Midford, pas longtemps après que Ciel ait été "sauvé" de la gage par Sebastian.**

 **Note de la traductrice : Un petit chapitre avec Lizzie et Edward ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Te voilà encore seule dans les bois, petite sœur ? » Le visage d'Edward apparut paresseusement de derrière un arbre.

Soupirant, Elizabeth arma une flèche contre le fil et tira la corde, sa posture étant déterminée et ferme.

« Que veux-tu, mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle froidement en tirant rapidement sur son arc, envoyant ainsi la flèche droit devant elle. Et sans effort, elle perça le milieu de la cible peinte, accroché à un autre chêne à l'autre bout de la forêt.

« Je m'inquiètes pour toi, » admit Edward, « Jeter ton ressentiment vers les arbres n'est pas la façon la plus saine de pleurer. »

Elizabeth se mit presque à rire mais considérant son humeur, le bruit qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'était rien de plus qu'une moquerie. Elle aussi, avait vu son frère quand il était au plus bas. A son avis, s'asseoir dans le salon, jetant leur collection commune de dagues dans le front des portraits n'était en aucun cas mieux que sa façon de gérer le stress.

« Ciel est partit pendant pratiquement _deux mois_ , » elle reprit, « et il est revient, abattu et distant … avec un nouveau majordome en plus, comme si je pouvais l'ignorer ! » elle arma une autre flèche. La seconde éclata la première flèche, dans le but de toucher également l'œil du taureau.

Adossé contre un arbre, son frère croisa les bras et détourna les éclats pâles de son regard. « J'avais pensé que tu serais vraiment soulagée de revoir notre cousin. Mais pour quelque raison, tu es livide. »

Elizabeth fit une pause, se noyant progressivement dans une piscine mentale de remords. « Évidemment … Je suis soulagée de voir mon fiancé de retour. Je ne pourrais pas être plus soulagée que de le savoir _vivant_ ! Cependant, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux avec sa nouvelle vie. Même si je dois faire semblant. »

« Alors, quelle _est_ le problème exactement ? »

« Il cache quelque chose avec son stupide majordome. » Déclara t-elle avec audace. « Et je sens qu'il n'est pas prêt de me le dire .. sa propre amie, sa famille, sa fiancée. Son secret va seulement me laisser vouloir en savoir plus »

« Donc amuse-moi, ma sœur. Comment vas-tu le faire s'ouvrir ? »

La flèche actuelle d'Elizabeth avait raté cette fois, due à la légère distraction. Elle dépassa l'arbre marqué et s'enfonça, à la place, dans le sol derrière. Résultat, une masse de corbeaux émergea soudainement des sous-bois, s'envolant haut, de peur. Elle souleva l'arc de guerrier dans sa main encore une fois, armant rapidement sa dernière flèche voyant cela comme une chance de pratiquer plus vivement. Après l'envoi, l'un des oiseaux noirs croassa de douleur comme la flèche s'enfonçait, le plaquant contre un autre tronc. Il mourut instantanément. Comme l'une des fléchettes de leur mère, effectuant son vol vers le mur.

Satisfaite par cette mise à mort parfaite, elle fit face à son frère, se préparant pour le retour à la maison. « Je réfléchirais à quelque chose. »

Joueur, Edward sourit et balança ses bras autour des épaules de sa soeur. « Mais en premier lieu, sois certaine de trouver qui est réellement ce majordome, et pourquoi il vit réellement ici. »

Elizabeth tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction, « Je _peux_ le faire, tu sais ! »

« Oh non, petite sœur, », il se mit à rire, « Contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour douter de toi ».


	7. Chapitre 7 - Typique rencontre enfantine

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Bonjour ! Petit chapitre que la rencontre entre Ciel et Lizzie ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pétillante fille de sa taille fit la révérence. « Bonjour, Ciel. »

Sa voix était mielleuse, et elle avait de douces boucles caressant sa petite nuque, avec un regard encourageant aussi doux que le printemps.

Le plus petit Phantomhive, était encore à moitié caché derrière les courbes du tissu de la robe de sa mère, incertain sur comment réagir ensuite. Il avait toujours été du genre timide.

Rachel plaça une gentille main sur le front de son fils, « Chéri, tu pourrais dire bonjour à Lady Elizabeth pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Décrochant ses doigts de la dentelle jaune, Ciel déglutit et avança.

Avec encore un regard pour sa mère, il vit Rachel acquiescer et finalement, il s'inclina avec le style dont il voyait toujours son père faire usage. « Bonjour, Lizzie. »

Elle rigola avec délice.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traduction : La chaleur monte entre Ciel et Lizzie ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leur premier baiser fut juste un innocent bisou. Elizabeth, six ans et fringante, dirigea ses lèvres vers la jeune joue ronde de Ciel, et y posa un baiser. Les visiteurs qui étaient dans la pièce s'émerveillèrent à son geste, ce qui fit rougir le fils des Phantomhive. Mais avec un grognement joueur, il passa la porte, détallant après elle pour une revanche enfantine. Son couinement surpris mais joyeux remplit les pièces pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Leur second baiser arriva au cœur de l'hiver, sur un pont au dessus d'un cours d'eau glacé, quand elle arriva pour sa visite de Noël. Les flocons de neiges tombaient régulièrement autour d'eux, comme un jeu. Ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative. Bien que ce fut doux et plutôt court -presque timide comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il fit selon son désir à elle mais ce ne fut rien sinon excitant. Il se sentait juste … bien, oui, plutôt bien. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ciel aurait dû savoir qu'en empruntant ce chemin pour la première fois, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière -pour elle ou pour lui-même. Leur premier vrai baiser eut lieu durant le printemps qui suivit. Ils étaient seuls, se promenant dans les hauts murs verdoyants dans les jardins, se dirigeant jusqu'à l'étang. Un fois près de la rive, il lui offrit de vieux morceaux de pain pour les cygnes glissant doucement sur les ondulations vertes olive. Elle avait clairement aimé nourrir les animaux sauvages, observant leurs cous délicats se plier avec empressement et leurs sombres becs se hâtant, affamés, vers les morceaux qu'elle jetait dans l'eau devant eux. Après un petit moment, il vit qu'elle s'avançait un peu trop près de la fine barrière entre eau et terre et il attrapa brusquement son avant-bras. Elle fut collée contre lui par la force, et alors sans attendre, ça arriva.

Leur quatrième baiser n'avait pas été similaire aux autres d'avant. C'était un soir tardif d'été, et la chaleur persistante continuait à rendre leur peau humide. Son dos toucha la porte en chêne avec un bruit sourd et ses mains avaient naturellement bougé à l'endroit habituel sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Ses mouvements saccadés sur sa robe l'avaient rendu plus désireuse, plus chérissable -son être réclamait davantage toute sa pleine attention. (Amusant comme les choses avaient tourné, dans un sens.) A ce point, il oublia presque de se limiter lui-même pour contenir son maintien émotionnel pour la garder à une distance de sécurité. Son âge, l'appel de la nature, et la chaleur contenue entre eux, avaient malheureusement pris le meilleur de lui-même. C'était une guerre à l'intérieur de lui. Un accro à une drogue fatale. Cependant, il garda _ce_ fait pour lui strictement. Maintenant, seulement _elle_ était autorisée à voir les preuves qu'il baissait sa garde. Il refusait même montrer à son propre majordome, que dans le silence, il se laissait peut-être s'abandonner dans un sens différent, en dehors des lois pour sa vengeance.

Il se demanda ensuite simplement où leur baiser d'adieu (dûes aux évidentes circonstances) pourrait les mener.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Les Échecs sont faux

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Les échecs vus par Lizzie ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« C'est juste ainsi, Lizzie, » Ciel conclut sa très clichée de leçon, la regardant comme si elle était chanceuse de pouvoir entendre cela. Comme s'il lui faisait une grande faveur. Elle avait encore essayé de commencer une discussion après qu'elle soit arrivée pour le thé de l'après-midi. Et une nouvelle fois, il s'était désintéressé jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de son harcèlement l'ait finalement frappé. « Le monde est noir et blanc. La vie est juste un long jeu. Et si tu ne sais pas comment bien jouer, tu perdras. »

« Comment gagnes-tu, alors ? » poursuivit t-elle.

« Tu utilises toutes les pièces que tu as pour triompher des autres »

Elle soupira, posant sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe peinte. _Une autre analogie par les échecs ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours les échecs ?_

« Les Échecs ne sont pas exactement précis, tu sais. Ou réalistes. »

Et Ciel s'étouffa avec sa gorgée en entendant cela. « Qu … Quoi ? »

« Dans le jeu d'échec, le seul rôle qu'ont les pièces, c'est de protéger leur Roi. Tu penses que tous ces sacrifices sont vraiment honorables, Ciel ? »

Il déglutit. Pourquoi cette notion venait-elle si soudainement ?

« La façon que le joueur a de sacrifier ses pièces, c'est barbare et humiliant autant pour les grandes pièces que pour les plus petites. Les Cavaliers par exemple, ne se battent pas pour leur Roi ils se battent avec leur Roi. Un vrai Roi, Ciel, ne s'assoit pas juste ici et se cache derrière ses troupes. » elle clarifia, retournant un regard audacieux. « Un vrai Roi voudrait entrer en guerre avec ses guerriers … Un vrai Roi défend son peuple, pas juste les gens autour. Comment crois-tu qu'autrement un Royaume puisse perdurer, Ciel ? Si quelque chose … Le Roi devrait être placé en première ligne, avant les pions à partir de maintenant. »

Ciel prit le temps de regarder par dessus son épaule pour repérer son majordome, ce dernier se mordant la lèvre un peu plus en retrait dans la pièce, plus susceptible de cacher un sourire à cette distance.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Inutile d'être innocente

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Lizzie ou son manque complet d'enfance. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ciel ferma les yeux avec fierté, chassant sa surprise d'un simple mouvement de la main. « Je l'ai choisi moi-même. »

Sa nouvelle poupée, son cadeau d'anniversaire, était plutôt belle dans sa robe et son bonnet turquoises, coupés avec de la dentelle blanche. Le visage rond en porcelaine la regardait fixement tandis qu'elle la tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux bleus brillants étaient peints avec une délicate quantité d'innocence et elle se sentit presque inférieure.

Était-ce donc tout ce qu'elle méritait ? Les enfants recevaient des poupées.

Que ferait-elle avec ça ? Elle doutait qu'elle voudrait gaspiller son temps en jouant avec.

Des années auparavant, ce genre de jouet était gardé dans l'armoire de ses parents la plupart du temps. Les seuls moments où elle ou son frère pouvaient réellement les voir étaient quand de la famille ou des invités venaient.

Autrement, les seuls objets avec lesquels elle pouvait jouer étaient ses premières armes.

« Lizzie ? » sa voix résonna jusqu'au fond de son esprit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et se reconcentra sur lui. « Pardon, qu'y a t-il ? »

« Je te demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Non, » elle assura, bien que très brutalement, « Rien du tout. »


	11. Chapitre 11 - Ajout

Kuroshituji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Quand Lizzie marchande avec un démon ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle marcha jusqu'à Sebastian, qui s'occupait simplement de ses propres affaires, nettoyant les étagères de la bibliothèque.

« Je veux en être. » Son ton était étouffé, mais assertif.

« En être ? » le majordome fit une pause, la fixant. « En quoi ? »

Elle tourna sa tête vers la porte pour être sûre que personne n'était actuellement proche. « _Je veux en être_. »

« Oui, Milady, je vous ai entendu, » assura t-il, « mais que voulez-vous dire par cela ? »

Elizabeth s'approcha encore plus proche, ses doigts s'accrochant à sa manche. « Épargne-moi ton non-sens typique, étrange créature de la nuit. »

Ses yeux brillèrent rouges comme un signe de garantie. « … Je vous écoute. »

« Ton _Maître_ et moi avons toujours été élevés pour rester ensemble, comme amis et comme étant plus. Nous avons été élevés pour être ensemble. Nous sommes un couple, avec un engagement ou pas. Nous avons toujours été une paire, un duo. Et cette circonstance spéciale n'est pas une exception. »

Sebastian restait là, regardant la belle Lady, silencieux et immobile. Son hésitation semblait indiquer qu'il était forcé à considérer ses options.

« Tu n'as pas à me protéger comme tu le fais pour lui. » ajouta t-elle, dans l'espoir d'adoucir la proposition. « Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Les choses peuvent rester telles qu'elles sont jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il n'a même pas à savoir. Tout ce que je demande, c'est d'être capable de rester à ses côtés. »

« Et bien … je dois l'admettre, je suis intéressée, Milady. »


	12. Chapitre 12 - Balayement

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Je sais, un peu trop utilisé et sans but. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, d'autres drabbles arrivent !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Les doutes, que des doutes ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu le crois à ce point, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je le crois, Lizzie. »

« Sur ta vie ? »

« Sur ma vie. » assura t-il, les yeux encore sur le journal ouvert dans sa main.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Elizabeth restait fidèle à sa croyance initiale -le majordome n'était certainement pas celui qu'il clamait être. « Mais comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas te trahir … même dans la moindre façon ? »

Ciel secoua la tête une fois. « Il ne dis jamais de mensonges. »

« Peut-être pas, » dit Elizabeth, sirotant sa boisson chaude. Elle loucha sur Sebastian en train de nettoyer la porcelaine dans la pièce suivante. « Mais il pourrait aussi improviser tout aussi facilement. »

Il soupira. « Ne t'en préoccupes pas, Lizzie. Il n'est rien, sinon un domestique. »


	13. Chapitre 13 - Humeur, Caractère

Kuroshituji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Le style victorien d'une épouse obligeant son mari à dormir sur le canapé, haha ! Et je sais que ça ne devait pas arriver souvent, considérant le rôle inférieure de la femme dans la société ... mais Lizzie pourrait s'en sortir ainsi pendant un certain temps, juste parce que Ciel semble toujours incapable de refuser ses souhaits. J'ai regardé "La Belle et la Bête" hier soir donc oui, les dialogues vont sembler familiers.**

 **Note de la traductrice : En traduisant ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir beaucoup rit en imaginant Ciel se battre contre la porte et Lizzie derrière avec les bras croisés, sans bouger, le tout sous le regard blasé de Sebastian ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ciel frappait contre la porte fermée à clé comme un sauvage le ferait. « _Elizabeth, ouvre cette porte immédiatement !_ »

De l'autre côté de la porte, vint un aigu, « _Non !_ »

Les cinq membres du personnel du Manoir Phantomhive s'étaient massés au fond du couloir pour regarder avec horreur la tension entre leur lord et la Comtesse sans attendre une seconde. Il craignait évidemment pour la petite mariée, pour la porte tremblante, seule barrière restante pour la protéger de la colère de Ciel. Et ils savaient tout du manque de pitié et de la rage de Ciel. Sebastian, naturellement, fut la seule personne … et bien, osant assez pour s'approcher près du Maître furieux, qui apparaissait comme s'il était sur le point d'avoir des serres et des crocs à tout moment.

« _Tu étais supposée venir dîner quand Sebastian l'annonçait !_ » Ciel la poignardait du regard à travers le bois. Il ne s'embêtait même pas à demander de l'aide à son majordome -ou il n'avait simplement pas remarqué qu'il était à ses côtés.

« _Et tu étais supposé être rentré de ton voyage ce matin, à la place tu es revenu ce soir !_ _Je n'ai pas pu voir Edward aujourd'hui alors que tu avais promis !_ »

« _Tu ne peux pas ignorer le dîner juste parce que tu as décidé d'être en colère contre moi ! En tant que mari, je te l'interdis !_ » Ciel n'avait pas encore arrêté de secouer la poignée de porte, cherchant à voir si le verrou pourrait s'ouvrir éventuellement de lui-même.

« _Alors, pardonne-moi, cher mari, mais je n'ai pas faim._ »

Sebastian saisit finalement la courte pause pour respirer de Ciel comme une opportunité de s'y glisser. « Maître, si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que hurler soit la meilleure façon de- »

« _Toi …,_ » Ciel était pratiquement en train de trembler de rage, serrant des dents. « _Tu restes, hors de ça. Je te l'ordonne._ »

« … Oui, Maître. » Sebastian recula de quelques pas. « Comme vous le désirez. »

Ciel se focalisa à nouveau sur la chambre fermée à clé. Combien de temps au juste avait-elle prévu de rester enfermée à l'intérieur ? Où, dans les sept Enfers, allait-il dormir si elle ne l'autorisait pas à utiliser le lit aussi ?

Cela dit, au moins, sa voix avait baissé de deux tons. « Elizabeth, c'est mon dernier avertissement. Maintenant, ouvre la porte et viens manger quelque chose ! »

« Non merci » répondit t-elle, un peu épuisée.

Ciel grogna de frustration, exaspéré. Et Sebastian soupira. Il pensait certainement qu'Elizabeth aurait craqué maintenant. Tout cela pour essayer de prendre une approche plus subtile ...

« _TRÈS BIEN !_ » Ciel revint instinctivement à son vil grognement. « _Alors continue et meurs de faim, Elizabeth !_ »

Elizabeth ne parla plus après cela.

« Laissez-la. » Descendant finalement le couloir, Ciel grogna en voyant les autres. « Si elle ne mange pas avec _moi_ , alors elle n'aura _rien_ à manger, compris ? »

Les yeux s'élargissaient et les têtes bougeaient doucement avec peur.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit, quand le rayon argenté de la pleine lune brilla sur la longue silhouette de Ciel à travers la vitre, il reposait en travers de la banquette du salon, un bras plié sur ses traits fatigués. Il soupira, toujours bouillonnant au fond de lui.

Il entendit bientôt les pas stables, sophistiqués de Sebastian entrant dans la pièce. La pièce s'assombrit davantage quand le démon ferma les rideaux. « Maître, cela pourrait ne pas être ma place de le mentionner, mais vous étiez plutôt monstrueux plus tôt … Vous pourriez presque briser l'image que la Comtesse a de vous maintenant. »

Ciel ne pouvait pas dire s'il était mis en garde, réprimandé ou encore félicité d'une quelconque manière. Mais peu importe quel cas, il ne pouvait pas s'en ficher moins.

Tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Je sais. »

 _Monstrueux, hein ?_


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le Comte, Entaché

Kuroshitsuji/BlackButler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Quand Ciel sent finalement les prémices de la jalousie ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ciel regardait les mouvements fluides de la robe bleue à dentelle d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle pliait et bougeait sous sa forme dansante. Elle était actuellement en train de valser avec un autre (plus grand) garçon de son âge durant la nuit du bal, puisque Ciel avait refusé de l'accompagner. Il avait été trop occupé quand elle vint lui demander de le faire -il ne pensait pas clairement, se répétait-il- il n'était pas à blâmer. Il apparut qu'elle avait dû demander à son frère ensuite, car Edward gardait clairement un œil aiguisé sur sa précieuse petite sœur à travers la salle.

Par conséquent, tout marchait finalement correctement. C'était bien.

Elizabeth était jolie, aussi jolie qu'elle l'était toujours. Même s'il s'était promis de ne pas lui parler pour l'instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle était en train _de rire_ avec ce garçon la faisant tournoyer. D'abord cette direction, maintenant l'autre. Apparemment, il possédait un bon sens de l'humour, nota Ciel doucement. Elle semblait très amusée avec les commentaires spirituels qu'il semblait lui dire … un peu trop amusée, peut-être. Ciel se souvint des jours insouciants de leur enfance ensemble, et il savait que ce sourire peint sur ses lèvres était authentique.

Hn. Elizabeth ne pouvait-elle pas reconnaître que le garçon était seulement en train de la flatter, rien de plus ?

Ciel avança finalement droit devant sur la piste de danse. « Sebastian, reste ici et garde l'œil comme d'habitude. »

« Bien sûr, Milord. »

Ciel avait décidé qu'à ce moment, c'était l'heure de rappeler à cet étranger comme il était impoli, sans mentionner non conforme, pour lui d'essayer de courtiser une lady engagée.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Son souvenir pour elle

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Un peu de la Lizzie d'avant pour changer !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Un peu de romantisme entre les deux amoureux ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ciel ! » Forçant la porte du lieu à s'ouvrir et sprintant vers le bureau de Ciel, Elizabeth frappa ses paumes sur la surface polie en chêne, se tenant droit devant. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Ciel ! »

Ciel se détourna des lettres bureaucratiques dans sa main, qu'il revoyait depuis ce long matin. « Lizzie, je vois que tu es encore ici. »

« _Aaah, Ciel-_ » chanta t-elle d'un air triste, « est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire à ta propre fiancée en ce merveilleux jour ? »

« Qu'espérais-tu à la place ? »

Elle renversa sa tête, lui faisant la moue. « Je n'aurais même pas un peu d'affection de ta part ? »

« Lizzie, » Ciel soupira. Il glissa de sa chaise pour faire son chemin jusqu'au coffre de rangement le plus proche. « Si tu demandes, alors la surprise pourrait être gâchée. »

Elle s'étouffa de curiosité.

Et quand il se retourna, fermant le coffre, Ciel était là, tenant une magnifique rose bleue à longue tige.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Choc qui ne passera jamais

Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Merci pour votre attention jusqu'ici, chers lecteurs !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Parce que tout ne se passe pas forcément comme prévu ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ciel avait été le premier à lui dire dans son bureau, pour son propre bien, évidemment. C'était son droit comme étant son amie et une lady. Et il l'informa aussi gentiment qu'il pouvait en effet le faire. Mais malgré cela, il avait pratiquement _vu_ son cœur se briser pièce par pièce au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient. Elle l'avait regardé longtemps et silencieusement, avec une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'elle en face de lui. C'était remplit avec un doux et passif rejet, mais ses yeux … ses yeux verts étaient inébranlables. _Froids_. Ils le mettait au défi de continuer ses _excuses_ plutôt que de lui raconter toute la vérité.

Mais à la fin, il ne changea pas son histoire. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas mettre _ça_ sur elle.

Cependant, Elizabeth quitta la pièce cette horrible nuit avec des pleurs sans bruit. Elle ne s'était pas ennuyée d'un sentimental au revoir, ou même d'un regard en arrière pour regarder le Manoir devenir plus petit dans l'horizon tandis que sa diligence la conduisait au loin.

Ensuite, Ciel l'annonça au public dans la même semaine, disant que leur engagement était rompu dû à des « _actes personnels_ ». Sans s'arrêter, il fit en sorte que la presse raconte que c'était juste et un juste accord entre les deux parties. Ni lui, ni Elizabeth, furent soumis à la honte, ni ridiculisés pour le choix fait récemment.

* * *

Elizabeth était assise dans sa chambre depuis des jours, incapable de dormir, comme si elle contemplait les choses plus profondément. Elle attendait pour un futur mot de Ciel, bien qu'aucune lettre d'aucune sorte ne soit arrivée jusqu'à sa maison depuis qu'elle l'ait vu dernièrement.

C'était arrivé, après tout. L'engagement le plus publié et le plus important, selon les lignes du journal, depuis le mariage de la Reine, n'aurait pas lieu.

Du coup, il n'y aurait pas de _Femme du Limier_ à se souvenir dans les années à venir.

… Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'Elizabeth … boudait sur le fait que Ciel était en train de fuir son passé, au lieu de perdre le compagnon qu'elle aurait eu pour toujours ?

Pourquoi y avait-il plus d'apathie dans son cœur que son niveau de compassion et de compréhension ?

Pourquoi était-elle plus inquiète de savoir ce qu'il y aurait au dîner ce soir, plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour le bien-être de Ciel en ce moment même ?

 _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 - Un sentiment poétique I

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre a été terriblement difficile à traduire. La poésie est une plaie en traduction ! Devais-je traduire en gardant exactement les mots de NickeltheRed ? Ou alors varier les synonymes pour garder ces fichues rimes ?! Ça m'a prit un temps fou mais je suis contente du résultat ! Bref, tout ça pour dire à ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu en anglais de ne pas espérer tomber sur une traduction pure et simple de ce chapitre ! Je ne pense pas avoir trop varié le sens des phrases mais il est clair qu'il y a un peu de changement ~ Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Draps tordus, côte à côte, pieds nus inclinés_

 _Matin d'or, le calme a un avant-goût de ballade inspirée_

 _Sa douce caresse frôle paresseusement sa peau_

 _Elle dort, prélevant dans le plus doux des maux_

 _Liés par les vœux de mariage, et tenus par le destin de leur famille_

 _Malgré tout, il est fou d'amour, toujours habité d'une certaine sorte de haine tranquille_

 _Sa dévotion ne montre aucune limite, inflexible ou n'est jamais doutée_

 _Mais il sait ça, son temps est toujours compté_

 _Et comme il glisse une boucle jaune hors sa magnifique face_

 _Il peut sentir son ange bientôt tomber de grâce_

 _Pourtant, malgré tout, il imagine qu'elle va dire que tout est merveilleux, rien n'est mal_

 _Et main dans la main, ils vont s'aventurer vers les portes Infernales_


	18. Chapitre 18 - Libérée

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Une petite fin alternative aujourd'hui ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elizabeth, masquée par un voile noir, jette un regard dans le cercueil de petite taille, le seul œil bleu de Ciel fermé sous sa paupière pâle et froide. Elle est seule dans les plus proches qui ne va pas verser une seule larme. Les autres croient peut-être qu'elle est trop déconcertée pour le faire. Mais Elizabeth ne peut pas juste se figurer sur comment pleurer pour cela pourrait résoudre la moindre chose dans sa perte.

Couple après couple s'approchaient pour progressivement lui offrir leurs dernières condoléances, mais elle les ignore avec son esprit absent. Comme elle regarde les pétales blancs et bleus des roses dérivant dans un tourbillon, roulant sur le sol de la fraîche pierre tombale, Elizabeth avait la plus étrange, et quelque part merveilleuse pensée. Presque comme une épiphanie qui avait éclatée devant ses yeux méfiants.

Et avant qu'elle soit capable de s'arrêter, ses douces lèvres écarlates s'ourlent d'un sourire.

Parce que Ciel a été libéré.

Et désormais, elle l'est aussi.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Façon Supernatural

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Cette petite pièce prendra bien plus de sens si vous connaissez la série Supernatural _._ Si vous ne connaissez pas, je le recommande pour avoir votre dose de surnaturel/drame. **

**J'ai parfois mes DVD de Supernatural en fond quand je travaille sur l'ordinateur ... Et quand je pense que Sam et Dean vivent leurs vies secrètes dans les ténèbres, pourquoi notre duo de Kuroshitsuji ne pourrait pas y être aussi. En y pensant, l'histoire se concentre sur la vie de Ciel, non ? Donc, ils ne disent pas ce qu'on font les personnages mineurs pendant leur temps libre, sous le nez de Ciel, quand on ne les voit pas à l'écran.**

 **Bref, l'idée de Supernatural était amusante à mélanger dans l'univers de Kuroshitsuji. Une fois encore, merci !**

 **Note de la traductrice : Étant une très grande fan de Supernatural, retrouver les deux univers dans le même chapitre, je ne pouvais qu'aimer ! Tout comme NickeltheRed, je vous conseille sincèrement de regarder la série ! Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un Ciel de seize ans comptait discrètement les différents aliments qui avaient été placés devant lui présentement, et il fut grandement déconcerté par leurs vues. Le lait, le sucre et les scones étaient tous là, excepté le … « Sebastian, tu n'as pas apporté le thé ... »

« Ah non ? » le démon survola le plateau en entendant le ton suspicieux de Ciel. « Damné (*), mon esprit doit être ailleurs, Monsieur. Je dois aller vous le chercher immédiatement. »

Il se détourna du bureau, sa sortie étant un peu trop hâtive.

« Sebastian, attends ! » Ciel le stoppa, remarquant cette petite ride d'embarras.

S'arrêtant pile au bon moment, Sebastian se retourna après avoir levé les yeux. « Oui, Maître ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené, de toutes les personnes, à être tellement distrait ? C'est comme si tu oubliais des choses après si longtemps. »

« Ce n'est rien rien d'important Maître, je vous assure. Je vais redevenir le même en même temps que vous apporte le thé de ce matin. Je surveille déjà la rumeur. »

« Dans tous les cas, je te prie de me raconter. Qui y a t-il dans ton esprit embrumé ? »

 _Sainte mère de l'Enfer, cet enfant peut être tellement bruyant et importun dans les pires moments !_ « Vraiment, Maître, cela ne vous affectera pas, pas même de la plus petite façon. Je- »

« Maintenant, je te l'ordonne ! »

Un Ciel trop paranoïaque n'était pas ce que Sebastian avait besoin de gérer ce matin. C'était plutôt épuisant, même pour quelqu'un de son niveau.

Mais finalement, Sebastian soupira et donna les détails. « Bien, Maître laissez-moi commencer en vous disant qu'il y a, croyez-le ou non, certains humains qui mènent des doubles-vies -Je suppose que c'est le terme le plus simple à utiliser- et ils sont plutôt entraînés, ou élevés au rythme des années pour traquer les choses paranormales. Leur seul but est d'étudier et cibler les fantômes et autres, et oui, même les démons, puis de les vaincre complètement. Ces gens, Monsieur, sont connus comme les Chasseurs du Surnaturel – Chasseurs pour faire court, naturellement. Ils ressemblent à des gens ordinaires et extrêmement gentils, mais sous tout cela, depuis plusieurs siècles, ils savent exactement comment tromper tout le monde autour d'eux. Ils exécutent ce qui n'est pas humain et ensuite, ils bougent de ville en ville. »

Ciel écoutait et s'assit silencieusement sur son fauteuil, traitant les informations données. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces Chasseurs populaires par Sebastian auparavant, qui apparemment, chassaient les choses comme lui … ou même de la Reine. S'il y avait vraiment un réseau avec ce type d'adhésion, n'aurait-il pas dû être au courant de cela ? Et aussi, tout ce temps où il pensait que les démons n'avaient rien à craindre (en dehors de l'exposition en plein public.) Mais Sebastian lui-même pourrait être tué possiblement un jour, totalement dans l'ignorance … ? Où cela le mènerait-il ? Compte-il _lui aussi_ … comme un collègue du monde surnaturel après avoir passer le contrat ?

Il secoua sa main dans un doux mouvement, faisant signe à Sebastian de continuer à expliquer. « Et es-tu inquiet que tu puisses être chassé, que _nous_ le pourrions ? Ces chasseurs sont-ils si prêts pour que ça se concerne ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet pour ma vie, Maître ... »

« … Mais ? »

« Mais parfois, Monsieur, les corbeaux volent prêt d'ici et s'arrêtent pour m'informer au sujet des Chasseurs, en des occasions spéciales. Juste au cas où. » admit Sebastian, allant droit au but. « Oui, j'ai rencontré bon nombre de Chasseurs au cours des années, je dois l'avouer, et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais vraiment causé de réels problèmes. Dernièrement, cependant … les choses surnaturelles restantes sont sur les nerfs car le monde pourrait connaître sa tout fin mais encore une fois, peut-être pas. On ne peut pas vraiment croire les rumeurs. Néanmoins, ces temps-ci … on entend beaucoup parler de _deux_ Chasseurs en particulier qui se tiennent parmi le reste. »

« Que dit-on d'eux ? » Ciel était vraiment intrigué maintenant. C'était comme écouter une bonne vieille histoire au coin du feu, qu'elle soit précise ou non.

« Et bien, Maître, ils ne sont pas seulement les plus audacieux et meilleurs Chasseurs vus dans ce domaine du travail, ils sont une famille. Ils se sont aussi retrouvés dans plusieurs dilemmes durant ces quelques années, je dois dire. Ils ont exterminé plusieurs tribus de vampires, grands et petits démons, des goules, des dieux anciens et également des Anges, pendant qu'ils essayaient d'arrêter l'Apocalypse. Ils ont récemment réussi à ce que l'on en dirait -bien que quelque part, ils ont pu éloigner le problème du moitié-mort ou moitié-vivant et avant que l'on ne sache cela, ils avaient repris la chasse. Ils ont également fait des alliances avec quelques démons et des anges, bien qu'il soit étrange pour chacun d'entre eux de s'unir ainsi. Et ce n'est pas tout … chacun d'entre eux sont partis au Paradis et en Enfer pendant un moment à cause de leurs âmes de valeur. »

Sebastian conclut son sage récit avec discernement. « Pas de besoin de préciser, si vous êtes nés dans cette communauté surnaturelle, il y a de très grandes chances que vous ayez entendu parler d'eux. Ces deux-là sont en quelque sorte … les _Élus_ de ce siècle si vous voulez. De tout ce que j'ai pu rassembler, ils sont la priorité numéro une du Paradis et les plus recherchés en Enfer. »

Ciel cligna des yeux, se rappelant finalement à quel point il était affamé avant que cet intéressant ragot soit annoncé, et il commença à piocher dans son scone. Il avait compris que tout le monde aimait les récits d'aventures fantastiques où l'on peut s'identifier sois-même. « Et il est évidement que tu as entendu parler de cette famille, démon. En sais-tu davantage sur eux ? »

« Plus, Monsieur, vraiment ? » Honnêtement, Sebastian n'était pas certain que Ciel aurait dû savoir cela initialement, considérant les circonstances. Mais le garçon aimerait vraiment lui faire cracher le reste de toute façon -d'un autre côté, peut-être que c'était que Ciel sache cela. Peut-être qu'il aurait _besoin_ de découvrir les certitudes voilées dans le futur, un jour ou l'autre. Heureusement, qu'il avait déjà vu cette part de lui sur le bateau en train de couler, des mois auparavant. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il reconstitue les fragments restants. « Vous attendez-vous à entendre quoi de plus, Maître ? »

De toute façon, la vérité ne pouvait plus être cachée plus longtemps maintenant.

« Comme s'ils pourraient éventuellement venir pour nous, peut-être ? »

« … C'est plutôt difficile à déterminer pour moi, Maître. Je ne partage que ce que je peux des corbeaux dehors. En outre, cette famille de Chasseurs pourrait continuer de voyager à travers l'Europe pour tout ce que j'en sais. Ils ne ciblent que les monstres qui s'en prennent aux mortels à l'extérieur. Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont été élevés pour se croire les protecteurs de l'humanité, pas les rustres ennuyeux qui assassinent sans but … Maintenant que j'habite ici depuis longtemps, les Chasseurs sont comme des avertisseurs musclés. Ils ne vous ennuie pas tant que vous ne les ennuyez pas en premier. »

« Très bien, » dit ensuite Ciel. » Connaissons-nous leurs noms, au moins ? Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de connaître ces deux-là, pour quelque raison. »

« Je sais le fait qu'il s'agit d'une équipe avec un grand frère et sa petite sœur, avec un ange qui a chuté (**) et des monstres de leurs côtés ici et là. »

« Très bien ... » Ciel sentait qu'il était en train de parler à un bambin qui ne pouvait pas comprendre le français. « Et quel est leur _nom_ , Sebastian ? »

« Honnêtement, Maître ? »

« Oui, bon sang ! »

Sebastian attendit au moins quatre à cinq secondes pour un effet plus dramatique. Et cela fit grogner Ciel avec de l'impatience et de la confusion. « _Alors ?_ »

« Midford. »

Et en disant cela, Sebastian dû être rapide pour empêcher Ciel de s'étouffer de surprise avec sa dernière bouchée de scone.

* * *

(*) Il me semble, si mes souvenirs sont bons, que c'est une expression belge ! Ça me semblait bien adapté à la nature de Sebastian.

(**) Dans la série Supernatural, l'ange Castiel qui accompagne Sam et Dean est chassé du Paradis donc "a chuté" !


	20. Chapitre 20 : S'attendre à l'improbable

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à Yana Toboso !

Life's Little Moments appartient à NicketheRed !

 **Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre peut se placer juste après la fin de la saison 2 ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

« Maître ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je _vais faire_ ? »

« Maître, je ne pense pas que répéter soit très productif de votre part. »

« Tais-toi ! »

Sebastian inspira profondément. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et si quelque lui arrivait à cause de ça ? »

Silence.

« Maintenant parles, par pitié. »

« Mais je dois admettre que ce … _sujet_ n'est pas dans mon domaine d'expertise. Cependant, après de nombreuses années à coexister avec les humains, la seule chose à laquelle je pense pour vous aider serait d'aller réconforter votre épouse, autant que vous pouvez le faire. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réconforter Elizabeth dans cet état. Les femmes sont … terrifiantes quand ça arrive. Elle va devenir imprévisible. »

« Soyez patient alors. Passez du temps avec elle. Ce serait bien plus utile si vous appreniez quelques nouvelles choses concernant ce problème pour l'aider, plutôt que de me l'ordonner dans votre juste place. »

Une pause.

« Sebastian. »

« Qui a t-il, Maître ? »

« Est-ce que l'enfant sera … euh … ? » Ciel cherchait un terme impartial mais ce fut inutile à la fin. « Normal ? »

« Je suis certain que oui. »

« Ce que je veux vraiment dire, stupide corbeau, notre enfin enfin sera t-il _humain_ ? »

Sebastian eut presque un rictus à la sombre possibilité.

« Oh, et bien Maître, j'ai bien peur que ce soit une toute autre question. »


	21. Chapitre 21 - L'amusement de la Lady

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Tososo** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Lizzie qui taquine Sebastian, je crois que j'adore ça de plus en plus ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le grognement furieux de Ciel résonna à travers ses sens serrées quand son peu de patience restante disparut sans prévenir. Et ce n'était pas à cause des petites divagations d'Elizabeth concernant le chocolat et les arcs-en-ciel qu'il avait du écouter, tandis elle marchait dans les rues à son bras. C'est plutôt dû au fait qu'il sentit soudainement, une douleur lascinante sous le talon de sa botte gauche.

« Sebastian – combien de _fois_ est-ce que j'ai besoin de te dire ne _pas_ marcher aussi vite ? » il grogna, irrité. Tu pourrais nous faire trébucher ! »

Le majordome revint à sa place, à la gauche de Ciel, gentiment. « Je m'excuse de vous être rentré dedans, Monsieur. J'oublie parfois que ma foulée est assez grande. »

« Peu importe … ne fait juste plus jamais cela. Nous sommes en public. » Ciel lui rappela amèrement, se retournant ensuite. « Lizzie, pourrais-tu attendre ici sur les marches un instant ? La nouvelle robe de Nina que je t'ai promis est juste à l'intérieur. »

Elizabeth sourit. « Certainement, Ciel. »

« Merci, et Sebastian ? Surveille la attentivement, tu comprends ? »

(Ciel avait grandit en devenait plus protecteur avec Elizabeth pour quelques raisons inconnues, ce que de temps en temps Sebastian pourrait presque appeler une obsession mineure. Rien de _vraiment_ horrible ne lui était arrivé depuis qu'un ours avait ruiné leur pique-nique des année auparavant).

« Oui, Maître » dit le majordome, mettant les nouveaux comportements étranges de Ciel de côté.

« Pas de blessures. Pas _un seul_ cheveu de côté. »

« Bien sûr que non, Monsieur. »

Elizabeth rougissait presque tandis que Ciel disparaissait par la porte de la couturière. Naturellement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu honorée.

Sebastian était sur le point de soupirer de rancœur quand il entendit la Lady émettre un court et amusé, « Huh. »

« Aurais-je raté quelque chose, Miss Elizabeth ? » il la fixa interrogateur, clignant des yeux.

« Oh rien, vraiment. » Elizabeth frappant l'air avec une main joueuse pour rejeter l'idée qui l'avait faite glousser. « C'est juste que … quelle raison ais-je d'épouser Ciel quand vous deux agissez déjà comme un vieux couple marié ? »

Sebastian resta bouche bée. Lady Elizabeth était honnêtement en train … de le _taquiner_ ? Elle ? »

Son expression surprise n'avait rien fait sinon de la forcer à rire encore plus fort une nouvelle fois.

Et bien, il ne trouvait pas personnellement pas son commentaire spirituel amusant à ce point.


	22. Chapitre 22 - Agent M4

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Le temps passe tellement vite ... Il reste une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin ... *renifle* Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce ne fut pas longtemps après que Ciel et son loyal majordome arrivèrent en centre-ville qu'une jeune femme avec de longs et lisses cheveux noirs débarqua sur la scène de crime. Elle avait certainement fait une audacieuse entrée tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses poches, habillée avec classe dans ses chaussures à talons noires, chaussettes blanches et un costume gris. Ses yeux étaient protégés par des lunettes sombres.

Une fois qu'elle s'approcha finalement du corps brisé de la victime, elle alla directement droit au but comme si elle possédait ce misérable endroit. « Aucun signe de lutte ? Ou s'agit-il d'un meurtre prévu avec attention ? »

Après avoir baissé sa garde par sa présence imprévue, Ciel se rétablit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. « Et en quoi est-ce vos affaires, femme ? Je ne vous connaît pas des forces de police locales. »

Prenant cela comme le signal pour les présentations, elle sortit un authentique porte-badge de l'intérieur de son sombre imperméable. Elle l'ouvrit pour révéler le blason de la Reine Victoria. « Je suis une classe spéciale dans le travail de détective à travers l'Europe sur l'ordre de la Reine. Comme je vous, je suppose. Ils m'appellent l'Agent M4, j'étais de retour à Londres donc la Reine m'a demandé de m'arrêter ici pour lui. »

Ciel la regarda sans se retourner. Comment osait-elle se comparer à lui sans une seconde pensée ou autre ? « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Cela ne veut toujours pas dire que je peux vous faire confiance pour vous parler de la progression de l'enquête. »

« Et bien, la Reine ne m'aurait pas envoyée ici sans but, nous savons tous les deux ça. Même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, nous _sommes_ du même côté. » elle discuta avec sensibilité. « Et je sais certaines choses de vous, Limier. Vous êtes le fiancé de Lady Elizabeth Midford, correct ? Dites-moi … est-elle au courant de ce que vous faites comme travail ? Lui _mentez_ -vous pour la garder sauve … ? Ses lèvres rouges chatoyantes s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique.

« Laissez Elizabeth hors de tout cela ! » Ciel cracha avec un ton venimeux. Il nota que cette intruse était à deux doigts des limites de l'improfessionnalisme.

« Oooh, » M4 roucoula. « … allons, allons, vous êtes délicat. »

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle. Mais si mon lord dit qu'il peut gérer cette enquête seul, il le fera comme promis. »

L'agent M4 se tordit le cou juste assez pour voir le grand, majestueux majordome tout proche. Elle leva les mains en guise se soumission. « Très bien, très bien, si vous le dites, beau gosse. »

Sebastian, cependant, continuait juste de la regarder, indifférent à sa réponse.

M4 pouvait dire que le majordome n'était pas sur le point d'accepter sa flatterie, donc elle renifla et sa main repartit dans la même poche d'avant. Cette fois, elle tendit un parchemin à moitié plié à Ciel, sa voix devenant ennuyée. « Bref … si vous _décidez_ à me laisser me joindre à vous, contactez moi à cette adresse. Je vis pas là, évidemment, donc ne pensez même pas à me harceler ailleurs que dans votre propre paranoïa. Mais je peux vous l'assurer, l'information passera par mon équipe avec de grandes mesures de sécurité. »

Ciel froissa le parchemin dans son poing irrité. « Nous essayons de vous le dire depuis tous à l'heure : nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. »

« J'espère vraiment que vous ne parlez pas à votre adorable fiancée avec cette ignoble langue. »

Ciel serra la mâchoire. « Elizabeth est très bien traitée sous ma surveillance. Maintenant, partez. »

« Très bien. Je pensais juste qu'un petit garçon triste comme vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un plus vaste système de justice. » Avec cela, M4 tourna rapidement sur ses talons,ondulant jusqu'à eux en se moquant de façon très féminine.

« Je suis majeur ! Je ne suis pas petit ! » Ciel essayait de protester davantage, mais elle le coupa en partant, tourbillonnante.

« Vous m'en direz tant ! »

Donc, avec des expressions correspondantes, Ciel et Sebastian se tenaient ici avec raideur, regardant l'agente spéciale quitter le parc, faisant son chemin vers une voiture en stationnement sur une voie latérale.

Comme elle grimpait dedans, tirant le rideau, Sebastian suggéra, « Maître, en parlant de Lady Elizabeth … cela me rappelle qu'elle voulait vous rendre visite et déjeuner avec vous plus tard cet après-midi. Nous devrions finir ce que nous pouvons ici, puis partir. Elle pourrait attendre à la maison bientôt. »

Ciel acquiesça ? « D'accord. »

* * *

Pendant que sa diligence personnelle roulait sur les rues rocheuses de Londres, l'Agent M4 leva sa main, faisant glisser la perruque pour permettre à la masse de naturelles boucles pâles de cascader le long de son dos. Elle soupira avec un léger épuisement. « Aah, quelle journée. »

Une fois que les lunettes sombres furent également enlevées, les yeux verts d'Elizabeth furent dévoilés.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Jamais seule

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Fin alternative ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elizabeth était veuve depuis six mois.

Elle vivait seule à l'intérieur du grand et vide Manoir Phantomhive.

Le limier et son majordome étaient signalés comme étant morts.

Après cela, les serviteurs avaient continué d'agir selon leurs propres façons. Le concierge, Monsieur Tanaka ne pouvait plus combattre la malédiction de l'âge plus longtemps et mourut dans son sommeil une nuit d'été. Alors après son propre enterrement, elle avait annoncé aux trois travailleurs que si les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux à supporter, ils étaient libres de la quitter sans poser de questions. Et assez tristement, ils ressentirent que ce serait le mieux à faire à la fin.

Elizabeth vivait seule. Comme tout le monde le pensait.

Mais elle savait … ou elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait seule. Dans un sens, ou un autre.

A chaque moment, il y avait une étrange aura planant au dessus de la maison. C'était un peu effrayant par moment, quand les choses bougeaient quand elle quittait la pièce, mais pas si énervant quand elle quittait le domaine. C'était comme avoir un colocataire qui n'avait jamais annoncé qu'il emménageait.

Par extension, Elizabeth fit la paix avec cette certaine présence. Comme si elle la reconnaissait d'une quelconque façon.

Et loin de là, une paire de jeunes yeux brillant rouges la regardait.


	24. Chapitre 24 - Un sentiment poétique II

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltherRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Oh, encore un poème ! Même si je trouve que celui-là ressemble davantage à des voeux de mariage mélangés à la liste des qualités pour être une parfaite épouse ... Particulier quand même ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En tant qu'épouse, je suis son plus fidèle soutien

En tant que famille, je reste à portée de main

En tant qu'amie, je ne méprise jamais les miens

* * *

Chez moi, je ne dois pas sermonner

Chez moi, je ne dois pas briser et offenser

Chez moi, je ne dois pas imaginer meilleure réalité

* * *

Pour les dames, je mérite les éloges de la haute

Pour les hommes, je suis désirable pour mon charme et ma dot

Pour les visiteurs, je suis la meilleur hôte

* * *

Durant l'hiver, il est pris par la Mort, folie qui disparut

Durant le printemps, il est revenu comme une sombre sangsue

Il murmure dans mon oreille que mon âme est la seule chose restante qu'il voulut …


	25. Chapitre 25 - De Lizzie à Lucy

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Pour ceux qui lisent mes fanfics sur Kuroshitsuji, savent que j'aime appeler Sebastian, Corvus. C'est du vieux latin, pour "corbeau",ce qui lui convient tout à fait.**

 **Pour résumer, Lizzie est la première et très rare hybride démon-humain !**

 **Lucifer a choisit le père d'Elizabeth comme vaisseau temporaire pour s'unir à la Marquise, puisqu'il la considère comme étant la plus forte des femmes mortelles, qui serait capable de porter et de prendre soin de son enfant. Corbus (Sebastian) est envoyé pour être son gardien de loin et en étudiant la famille, il réalisa que son fiancé était la parfaite couverture. Donc, il organisa le kidnapping de Ciel, sachant que le contrat le lierait à la famille.**

 **Note de la traductice : Sebastian est vraiment un démon calculateur dans ce chapitre ... Ah, on est bien loin du chapitre où il tenait compagnie à lizzie pendant que Ciel faisait les boutiques ... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _6 Juin 1874_

Il était une fois …

Lucifer, maître de la rébellion, lui-même empereur des démons, s'est élevé à la surface de la Terre ce soir, à six heures, au sixième jour du sixième mois.

 _Je dois admettre que je sens une part de moi être épuisée de ce titre …_ Il écrivit cette prophétie personnelle parmi les pages de son Journal de la Damnation plus tôt cet été.

 _Les ères se sont succédées aux ères, et rien ici n'a changé comme je l'avais vraiment prévu. Les âmes sont les mêmes, mes enfants sont les mêmes. Aussi puissant que je sois, je vois encore le jour dans le futur où je devrais me retirer. Et en ayant cette pensée, vient le but naturel d'obtenir un Héritier pour mener mes démons entre les Sept Royaumes de l'Enfer. Cet Héritier à venir doit être de mon sang pour résister à mon pouvoir dont il héritera._

 _Bien qu'il y ait plusieurs démones viables à choisir parmi mes Tribunaux, je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'être certain que ce Second Diable devra être plus fort. Ainsi, le Pouvoir du Diable devrait être davantage meilleur s'il est mélangé avec une âme mortelle, puisque ce serait fait par la magie du Saint Père._

 _Quand Le Jour viendra finalement, l'Héritier devra rentrer à la maison pour réclamer le Sombre Empire comme étant sien._

Son esprit entaché posséda le corps d'un Noble. Cet homme s'avéra être déjà marié, à une magnifique et très valeureuse femme et ensemble, ils partageaient un nom sain, une puissante maison, et un jeune fils.

Lucifer, masqué par les traits de l'époux, joua son rôle de mari si parfaitement que pas une seule personne n'avait suspecté que quelque chose avait disparut en premier lieu. Donc, pour garantir son succès, le Diable prit la femme dans leur lit, plus tard, lui promettant un dernier moment plaisant. Et après avoir libéré sa semence au plus profond d'elle, il s'attarda et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormit. Et au levé du soleil, il quitta le monde mortel pour rejoindre sa maison, laissant la pauvre âme et les os de l'homme intactes et indemnes, en simple appréciation.

Le mari, cependant, se réveilla le matin suivant dans les vapes d'un trou noir, sans pouvoir se rappeler de la journée d'avant. Nerveux et incapable d'en comprendre le sens, il choisit de garder le silence pour la protéger le bonheur de son fils et la place de sa femme dans la société. De plus, il remarqua qu'il ne faisait rien d'étrange depuis. Tout était grandiose, tout était normal.

Estimant que son bien-être était encore parfaitement intact, le Noble époux oublia bientôt sa mémoire perdue à court terme. Et tout au long des semaines suivantes, il réjouit de la nouvelle inattendue de sa femme attendant un enfant pour la seconde fois.

Le Seigneur, se rappelait-il, travaillait de façon mystérieuse. Par chance, cette erreur minime dans sa vie était peut-être pour recevoir un grand bien. Sa foi grandit et éventuellement, la Grâce du Paradis leur donnerait un autre enfant glorieux et sain.

Sans savoir tout cela, (l'infortunée) famille mortelle n'était pas la seule qui célébrait, sous d'innombrables couches de sol et de lave sous eux, la rumeur de l'enfant à naître se propageait de démon à démon. Comme un incendie. Ils étaient prêts pour le Jour à Venir, prêts à prêter allégeance à l'Héritier de leur Père. C'était comme si c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et ils étaient tous assemblés pour savourer cette récente victoire, entre les murs de la propre salle à manger de leur Père.

« A Lucy ! » ils scandèrent.

Ce fut un véritable privilège pour les différents démons de classe moyenne spécialisés en possession de pouvoir poser les yeux sur leur Seigneur. Usuellement, seule la classe de ceux qui avaient Chuté pouvaient personnellement interagir avec lui. Ils étaient chargés de récolter les âmes pour lui, après tout.

Placé en tête de la long table, Lucifer se pencha vers le Tombé à sa droite. « Corvus, tu es l'un de mes favoris dans les Tribunaux. Je te confie le devoir de surveiller mon Héritier à naître. »

Corvus était en train d'écouter attentivement. « Comment vais-je trouver Lucy, Père ? »

« En fait ... » répondit Lucifer, traçant la tête de serpent gravée au bout de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « Je pense que nous pouvons permettre à Lucy de te trouver en premier. Et je ne vais pas te limiter sur ta façon de faire. Sois créatif selon tes propres moyens, Corvus. Tu n'as même pas à rester avec elle tous les jours. Glisse toi dans sa vie, mêle toi s'y, renseigne toi sur elle, regarde la grandir et devenir plus forte -dans tous les sens du terme. Avec de la chance, Lucy aura hérité de la force intérieure de sa mère. Son âme sera assez puissante pour supporter le Pouvoir en elle. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Père. » Corvus inclina la tête par respect, repliant soigneusement ses grandes ailes sombres.

« Je te fais confiance, mon fils. » Un fier sourire prit place sur les traits attirants de Lucifer. « Tu partiras demain, et _apprécie_ ton temps à la Surface, Corvus. »

Une fois qu'il eut atteint la Surface pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Corvus laissa simplement le sang de son Père le guider, réussissant à localiser la maison de la famille de l'Héritier. Perché haut dans un saule pleureur, Corvus était assis parmi une volée de corbeaux qui l'avait suivi ici.

Il examina attentivement le nombre de personnes dehors dans la cour. Il semblerait que la famille ait de la visite aujourd' femmes en cercle autour de la table dans le patio, buvant délicatement leur thé. Deux hommes en plus se tenaient ensemble, tout proche, discutant de leurs récentes réalisations professionnelles. Et enfin, trois enfants couraient, se chassant mutuellement à travers les jardins. L'un d'entre eux était une fille -elle devait être Lucy.

Corvus étudiant la petite foule depuis plusieurs heures quand un plan brillant atteignit son esprit. Aucun d'entre eux ne saurait jamais ce qui arriverait.

Après tout, les démons travaillaient de manière discrète. De plus, Père lui avait ordonné d'être créatif sans limite. Donc, il pourrait juste manger pendant le travail. Il ne pouvait pas voir le mal là dedans.

Un peu après minuit, Corvus balaya la ville jusqu'à remarquer le type d'âme dont il avait besoin pour commencer à agir. Il se glissa dans la maison choisie avec facilité, furtif contre les murs. Rampant au plafond de la chambre à l'ouest, il trouva son propriétaire en train de ronfler. Cet homme, était un homme qui avait accumulés énormément de pêchés dans sa vie. Une prostituée ivre était allongée dans le lit à côté de lui.

Il aspirait au pouvoir comme aucun humain ne le devrait. Sans aucun doute, il serait assez simple à manipuler.

Par conséquent, à l'intérieur de l'oreille de l'homme, Corvus murmura doucement. « Le fils unique de Vincent Phantomhive va vous apporter le vrai pouvoir que vous désirez. Sacrifiez-le … et ce sera votre. »

Quand il termina, il donna un regard brillant de rouge à l'homme endormi. Il eut un rictus et laissa l'homme en transe, rageant pour rassembler un Culte, complètement désireux d'avoir l'autorité.

« J'aurais le fils de Vincent Phantomhive ! Il est la clé ! »

Des jours plus tard, la tragédie frappa Londres. Les Phantomhive perdirent leurs vies dû à un soudain incendie et leur terrifié jeune fils, Ciel Phantomhive fut kidnappé par des hommes anonymes. Conséquence, son état était inconnu.

Après cela, Corvus observa depuis les ombres, attendant sans bouger que l'innocence du garçon soit arrachée de son âme, petit par petit. Et finalement, ça arriva, illuminant l'esprit du garçon et Corvus répondit à l'invocation.

Le contrat avec le jeune garçon fut créé et Corvus répondait maintenant au surnom de _Sebastian_.

Quand il rentrèrent tous les deux dans la partie principale de Londres, Ciel lui demanda s'il pouvait visiter sa famille restante. Afin de les soulager de leurs inquiétudes. Corvus -ou Sebastian- fut d'accord sur le fait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. De plus, Sebastian avait été _désireux_ de rentrer ces derniers mois.

Dans l'hôpital local, la famille de Ciel s'était rassemblée pour le voir vivant de leurs propres yeux. Les quelques adultes s'étaient précipités dans la pièce pour l'interroger et pour le dorloter. Sebastian, cependant, restait dehors sur ses gardes, à sa nouvelle place de majordome et permit aux proches de se soulager de leurs émotions.

Mais rapidement, il remarqua qu'il y avait une petite forme qui se tenait proche dans le couloir, qui n'était pas encore allée voir Ciel.

C'était la fille, le regardant silencieusement.

Sebastian regarda à nouveau rapidement dans la chambre médicale et vu que son jeune Maître était toujours en pleine discussions avec les autres. Il vit cela comme sa prochaine opportunité. Il approcha de l'Héritier aussi humble que personne.

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour voir qu'elle était certainement adorable, ironiquement, presque angélique. Ayant de gentilles boucles jaunes et de grands yeux verts, elle ressemblait à l'une des femmes parlant à Ciel en ce moment, sa mère sans doute. Mais elle était plus grande que Ciel, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était sans doute plus âgée. Le démon passa en revue son rapide calcul. Le temps depuis sa naissance … dix, onze ans ?

S'inclinant approximativement, il rencontra son regard pour sa présentation. « Je suis Sebastian, Milady. C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis le nouveau majordome du Maître Ciel. »

En entendant cela, elle pencha sa tête enfantinement par curiosité, et le regardait comme un chaton égaré.

« Je vous déconcerte ? » il essaya encore ?

Elle secoua sa tête négativement, ses rubans bleus s'agitant.

L'enfant était-elle muette ? Était-ce un effet secondaire ? Si c'était ça, Sebastian présumait que son Père ne serait content de savoir ça.

« Quel est le problème alors, petite ? »

« Tu ... »

« Oui ? » Sebastian était assez satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle avait une voix opérationnelle. Et c'était une jolie voix également.

« Tu sembles- » elle pesa ses mots. « -familier, en quelque sorte. »

Il la gratifia d'un regard touché « Comme vous me le semblez, Milady. Puis-je vous demander quel est votre nom ? »

« Elizabeth Midford, » répondit-elle, « mais tout le monde m'appelle Lizzie. »

Souriant, Sebastian dit alors, joueur, « _Lizzie_ … vraiment ? J'aurais presque pu vous prendre pour une Lucy. »

Avec les deux enfants juste sous son nez -utilisant le garçon pour avoir la fille par moment- les points reliés par le Destin commençaient à se connecter.

Et ceux qui disaient que les événements de la terrible vie de Ciel était quasiment une histoire de mauvaise chance.

Shh.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Moments de jeux

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Petit drabble tout mignon aujourd'hui ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Ciel, jouons à un jeu, d'accord ? » Elizabeth était énergique comme jamais aujourd'hui.

Mais Ciel ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer un défi, peu importe son importance. Il demanda, suspicieusement, bien qu'un peu intrigué, « … Quelle sorte de jeu ? »

Elle rigola. « C'est simple, vraiment ! Je vais dire une chose et tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de dire le tout premier mot auquel tu penses en retour. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Angleterre. »

Ciel dit alors, « Reine. »

« Fraises sucrées. »

« Sucreries. »

« Majordome, » continua Elizabeth.

Ciel eut un rictus, « Chien. »

« Le soleil ! »

« Les étoiles. »

« Quelque chose de magnifique à tes yeux. »

Il sut où elle voulait en venir. « Ma fiancée. »


	27. Chapitre 27 - Inquiétudes soignées

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Parce qu'on a tous besoin de s'endormir dans les bras de l'être aimé ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elizabeth s'inquiétait pour lui quand il devait travailler tard. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait toute la protection dont il avait besoin, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une nuit comme ça, elle était allongée dans leur grand lit, seule et agitée intérieurement. Sa seule source de réconfort quelconque était la lune brillante, planant dans le ciel, au delà des grandes fenêtres.

Aussitôt qu'Elizabeth s'autorisa finalement à tomber au bord de l'inconscience, ce fut le moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant. Pourtant, Elizabeth prétendit dormir, ne désirant pas commencer une dispute. Elle écoutait ses légers, prudents bruits de pas se déplaçant dans la pièce, évitant les endroits où le bois faisait habituellement du bruit. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille et commencer à demander comment sa mission s'était déroulée.

Ensuite vint le bruissement silencieux de son haut étant jeté dans le coin, probablement pour que Sebastian puisse la ranger dans la matinée.

Elle sentit son poids doucement peser de l'autre coté de leur lit et son bras mince se reposa par dessus elle de son propre chef.

Et grâce à ce petit signe réconfort, elle fut capable de s'endormir complètement.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Peur

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de la traductrice : Comme si, depuis tout de temps, Ciel pouvait encore cacher quelque chose à Lizzie ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elizabeth savait que Ciel était fort. _Il avait besoin de croire qu'il était fort_.

Elizabeth savait qu'il avait des cicatrices. _Elles étaient sur sa peau et dans son cœur_.

Le temps était chaud cet après-midi, le vent était calme. Le soleil illuminait leur table dans les jardins. Les roses s'épanouissaient, offrant leur douce fragrance naturelle partout autour d'eux, et parallèle à elle, Ciel était assis avec son thé, mélancolique à son habitude.

Elle savait qu'il était le roi de son petit monde personnel. _Les secrets constituaient son trône_.

Elle savait qu'il était inquiet à son sujet au fond, bien qu'il ne s'inquiète jamais pour lui-même. Pas vraiment.

Mais il pouvait le démentir encore et encore, agir comme si tout était en accord avec son plan, mais elle connaissait la vérité.

Et elle est aussi triste de savoir qu'il ne fera pas face à son vrai lui, l'enterrant profondément. _Il refuse de le montrer_.

Quoi qu'il attende au bout du chemin, il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il l'aurait aimé.

 _Ce que Ciel craignait le plus, c'était lui-même_.

« Lizzie, » il dit soudainement, la sortant de son rêve éveillé, « tu es silencieuse. »

« Oh, désolée. » Elle lui souriait maintenant.


	29. Chapitre 29 - Cela devrait être libéré

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette fic, davantage de lecteurs sont les bienvenus pour mes autres histoires de Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Note de la traductrice : La fin arrive tellement vite ... Aujourd'hui, le drabble sera ... à la fois triste et remplit d'espoir ! L'amooouur ~ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ils étaient momentanément seuls dans son bureau d'étude. « Ciel s'il te plaît, dis-moi juste ce qui t'es arrivé pendant que tu avais disparu. »

Le Manoir lui-même, malgré le nombre de serviteurs maladroits travaillant dedans, semblait vraiment sombre.

A travers ses yeux à demi-fermés, ses larmes tombaient doucement mais sûrement, mouillant ses joues.

L'expression robuste mais triste de Ciel faisait écho à la sienne, quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à _cette_ Lizzie. Celle la n'avait pas de sourire innocent à partager … pas de rire sans inquiétudes à lâcher. Et il commençait à voir à quel point elle avait abrité cette douleur sous un niveau typique de vivacité.

« Non. » Sa voix était basse et rauque. Secouant sa tête gentiment, il s'approcha pour étreindre ses épaules tendues. « Non, Lizzie, je ne peux pas. »

Leurs murs internes, ceux qu'ils essayaient si durement de maintenir autour de leurs cœurs douloureux, menaçaient maintenant de se fendre et de se briser.

« Pourquoi pas ? » elle murmura en retour.

Il semblait que s'ils élevaient le ton davantage, le monde qu'il connaissait pourrait se terminer avec un flash.

« Parce que ! Ça te _ruinerait_ ! » Ciel souffla, les dents serrées. « C'est à moi de le supporter, seul. J' _essaie_ de te garder en sécurité, Lizzie ! »

« Ciel, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre ? Tu ne peux pas me protéger avec tes mensonges, pas pour toujours. Me gardant à cette distance serait la seule chose qui me détruirait à la fin. »

Il se pencha vers elle, pressant doucement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, ses traits se pliant sous l'angoisse … comme si ce geste pourrait le faire disparaître de sa vue pour de bon, pour se protéger complètement lui-même. Comme s'il était honteux, comme s'il demandait pardon.

Sentant ses fins et délicats doigts glisser autour de sa nuque en réponse à son action, Ciel murmura éventuellement ses prochains mots contre sa peau.

« Très bien, Lizzie, je vais te le dire. »


	30. Chapitre 30 - Le Final : Ô Foi

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : Une collection complète pour Ciel et Lizzie. Merci encore !**

 **Note de la traductrice : A la base, NickeltheRed avait fait se finir la fic à ce chapitre. Heureusement pour nous, il y a également un chapitre bonus qui clôturera cette fic demain ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La famille entière Midford avait été formellement invitée au Manoir Phantomhive pour déjeuner un matin de semaine, dans le but de célébrer l'incroyable bénéfice de Ciel dans sa compagnie de jouets.

Bien que vers la fin, le père d'Elizabeth avait annoncé que la messe de Dimanche allait bientôt commencer. En accord, la Marquise agit de façon à faire partir les enfants, et demanda à Sebastian de préparer la diligence.

Le majordome s'inclina, disant que ce serait un plaisir d'aider comme le reste de la troupe quittait la salle à manger, remerciant le Compte. Mais Elizabeth s'arrêta pour jeter un regard curieux à son fiancé quand il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas bougé plus loin que le tapis placé ici, il se tenait juste droit, dans le cadre de la porte.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous à l'église ? » A en juger par son ton, elle pouvait déjà sentir le refus à venir, mais elle proposa tout de même.

« Uh, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher aujourd'hui. » murmura t-il, regardant ailleurs.

« Ciel, » répondit-elle, se tournant complètement vers lui, sa tête penchée. « Quel est le problème ? »

Il soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. « Ce n'est rien, Lizzie … Je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais juste aller m'allonger un peu. »

Elizabeth le regarda se détourner, attendant qu'il monte trois marches et trouva ensuite les bons mots. « Ciel, tout va bien. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna, pour la trouver en train de sourire gentiment. « De quoi ? »

« Tout va bien si tu doutes de ta foi. Tout le monde le fait à un moment ou avec un autre. »

Son seul œil s'élargit, Ciel était plutôt surpris d'entendre ça venant d'elle.

Et elle continua, aussi douce qu'avant. « … Parce que, même si tu ne crois pas en Dieu -ça ne veut pas dire qu'Il a arrêté de croire en toi. Pense juste à cela. »

Elizabeth souhaita à Ciel de bien se rétablir après ça et le laissa regarder intensément sa silhouette qui disparaissait.


	31. Chapitre 31 - Danse avec le diable

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler appartient à **Yana Toboso** !

Life's Little Moments appartient à **NickeltheRed** !

 **Note de l'auteure : J'ai pensé à ajouter un chapitre bonus.**

 **Attention : lisez à votre risque !**

 **Pour expliquer rapidement, un de mes proches amis de l'école m'a défié d'écrire un Sebastian/Lizzie. Et je ne pouvais pas voir comment l'idée allait pouvoir arriver alors qu'il n'y a aucune piste, et je ne suis pas fan des histoires "cracks". Cependant, je dois être honnête, ça me fascine en même temps. Donc, voilà, mon essai à rendre ce couple plus attirant.**

 **Le concept est inspiré de la chanson " _Danger_ " d'Hillary Duff.**

 **Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré (même si le spécial Supernatural avait déjà une grande place dans mon coeur). La première fic de NickeltheRed que j'ai lu était une Sebastian/Lizzie alors savoir que tout à commencé à ce chapitre, ça fait un petit quelque chose.**

 **Cette fic est enfin terminée et tout au long de ce mois, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à venir poster un chapitre par jour. J'espère que vous avez également aimé certains d'entre eux. D'autres traductions sont prévues alors j'espère vous revoir à ce moment là ~**

 **Je tiens également à énormément remercier Liag Kab, qui a pris tellement de temps à corriger mes chapitres ! Ça ne devait pas être facile parfois ... Merci également à Une jeune écrivaine et à rikorinda53 pour leur soutien depuis les ombres ~**

* * *

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit Ciel, mine de rien. Il posa sa tasse peinte sur la soucoupe correspondante.

Les mouvements d'Elizabeth suivirent les siens, ses yeux brillèrent de surprise, « Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, et je vais te l'offrir moi-même, si tu aimerais ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement, telle une lady, un sourire passif envers lui. « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Ciel se leva, s'excusant. « Dans ce cas, un moment s'il te plaît, Milady. »

Et donc, la courte mission de Ciel allant de la salle à manger vers l'autre pièce commença, la laissant derrière, seule avec le mystérieux majordome, qui pensait silencieusement à ses propres affaires depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Elizabeth compta mentalement une minute avant de parler pour mettre fin au silence. En dépit de cela cependant, elle garda le regard rivé au dessus du sucre de bol, ne voulant pas de contact visuel encore. « Je vais devoir _le_ remercier -celui qui offre le cadeau, plutôt que son vrai acheteur. »

« Naturellement. » Sebastian répondit de là où il s'était posté, son ton bas, lisse et détaché.

Elle avait déjà suspecté que Ciel pourrait l'avoir envoyé pour lui apporter un bibelot de Noël, plutôt que prendre du temps pour le faire lui-même. De plus, la réponse franche du majordome avait prouvé que sa théorie était juste.

« C'est la même chose … Je pense que vous allez énormément apprécier ce qui a été choisi pour vous » était mentionné juste après.

Sans même lui faire face, Elizabeth pouvait pratiquement le sentir sourire dans son dos. Cela dû être le cas, car une masse brumeuse noire d'ectasie palpitante grandit dans son ventre l'idée. Comme une passion, dans un certain sens qui pourrait être pris pour de l'adrénaline. Comme si son intérieur tombait en panne indépendamment de son corps. C'était la même précipitation qui l'avait aidé à devenir une talentueuse épéiste. Brandir une épée devant un attaquant.

L'idée de lui la visant attirait son plus profond intérêt, était plutôt étrange pour Elizabeth à absorber. Pas _difficile_ , cela dit ... juste simplement étrange, de ce qu'il sache l'un de l'autre à travers Ciel et non pas simplement en tant que personne.

Mais durant les années précédentes, il y a eu des moments -courts moments- qui sont devenues moins insaisissable à ses yeux. Ses actions subtiles envers elle sont devenues plus visibles.

Comme -il commençait à se tenir plus proche d'elle en public, puis plus proche, puis plus proche. Ses touches inoffensive pour l'aider à enlever son manteau saisonnier sont devenues plus -oh, quel est le mot- tentant, intimidant ? Comme s'il suggérait _viens plus près, viens jouer_. Son langage général s'ouvrait davantage avec elle en privé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus tellement concerné par protéger ses vérités dissimulées, pas après avoir vu ses propres couleurs à elle en premier. Et puis après, il commença à lui donner ces regards instantanés -ceux remplis avec des questions et d'envie dissimulée, ce qui demandait silencieusement : quelles autres choses secrètes êtes-vous capable de faire ? _Montrez-moi, je vous défie_.

Inutile de dire, il apprécie évidement de tester sa sagesse.

* * *

 _Ses mains étaient pressées contre le mur derrière elle. Il gronda en partie, ronronnant à moitié, la tenant pour la garder immobile. Le bruit était tellement bestial, grondant dans le fond de sa gorge. Des ongles noirs tranchants ratissèrent les volants de sa robe, laissant des fentes ouvertes. Elle savait pour sûr alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain._

 _« Je sens que je pourrais vous déchirer » Il murmura contre sa gorge vulnérable dans une telle spirituelle, sensuelle façon, ça la fit actuellement -croire- qu'il y avait beaucoup d'attraction interdite entre eux deux. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cela. « Vous seriez un si délicieux, si séduisant dessert. »_

 _Et Elizabeth savait très bien pourquoi cet événement avait lieu. Par l'Enfer, elle ne criait même pas pour Ciel, qui était sur le sol derrière eux, mais elle ne le voulait pas pour autant. Elle n'était pas du genre « demoiselle en détresse » de toute façon. Et ce monstre savait forcément qu'elle allait se battre, selon ses règles une fois prête._

 _Aussi intelligente qu'elle était, elle était juste assez stupide pour rester silencieuse et yeux plissés. Et elle était possiblement en train de chuter comme d'autres après les centaines qu'il avait victimisé._

 _Mais à ce niveau, elle se demandait seulement si c'était vraiment désirable, ou seulement dans sa tête ?_

* * *

Son obsession durant les temps présents était d'obtenir une meilleure réaction d'elle s'il le pouvait. A chaque fois que Ciel pouvait être hors de scène, il trouvait une bonne excuse pour s'attarder avec elle (comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.)

Bien que ce ne fut pas trop long avant qu'elle ne se prépare elle-même pour le jeu qu'il voulait évidement créer. Travaillant de l'autre côté, Elizabeth commença à chercher des écrits que l'Église n'approuverait pas forcément, et elle joue verbalement avec différentes notions, au regard de sa supposée identité.

… Et parfois, elle le taquine d'être jaloux de Ciel (elle flirt et touche physiquement volontairement Ciel en face de lui durant leurs piques-niques d'été). Elle apprécie plutôt être témoin de sa lèvre inférieure se retroussant avec amertume quand elle dit qu'elle préfère le genre « petit, adorable, fragile » plutôt que le grand, sombre et dangereux homme.

Cependant, ces quelques moments sont quelque peu dépassés n'est pas comme si rien n'était réel ou si rien de bien aurait pu leur arriver. Elizabeth soupira, semblant soudainement abattue. « Combien de temps espères-tu que nous dansions ce tango particulier, créature ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire, Milady ? » Il était terne dans sa défense.

« Es-tu actuellement prêt à trahir ton propre Maître pour obtenir un peu de … plaisir personnel ? »

Il se moqua ouvertement à son dernier commentaire. « Je vous compte difficilement comme étant un acte déloyal. »

Remuant dans son siège, Elizabeth se concentra finalement sur lui et commença à froncer les sourcils. « Tout d'abord, que tu joues le rôle d'un servant est une chose dangereuse à faire quand tu t'adresses à moi dans les pièces sombres comme tu le fais. Ensuite, je doute qu'il approuve de toi -et bien, me _regarder_ de cette façon. Ce n'est pas correct. »

Très délicatement et gracieusement, elle repris le couteau à beurre dans le but d'étaler la confiture à peine faite sur le morceau restant dans son assiette. Il la regarda retourner la lame de chaque côté, puis une nouvelle fois avec perfection.

Et sans un avertissement, elle frappa soudainement, tordant son poignet pour envoyer le couteau droit sur lui. Juste entre ses yeux. Heureusement qu'il avait anticipé, il fut assez rapide pour sortir l'un de ses propres couteaux de la poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, pour bloquer l'arme. Le bruit tranchant de son or heurtant son argenté résonna entre les murs les entourant.

Laissant son couteau tomber à ses pieds, il rangea le sien à sa place initiale, là où il était caché. « Le talent de Milady avec les armes ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner. Vous m'avez vraiment presque poignardé cette fois. »

De mèche avec l'ambiance, elle lui envoya un baiser moqueur.

Donc, même s'ils ne seraient probablement plus jamais capables de façonner leur lien secret en rien sauf en méchant sport, Elizabeth supposait que ça ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à jouer. Les Chevaliers aussi aimaient les défis.

Et maintenant, elle voulait plus de lui, elle en était certaine.

De plus, avec le mariage à venir, ils reconnurent tous les deux qu'elle allait plus souvent être dans le coin.

Donc, peut-être qu'Elizabeth Midford pourrait passer ses jours à danser avec le diable. Là encore, tout le monde était pleinement conscient d'à quel point elle aimait danser.


End file.
